


Can't Get Over You

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Songspiration [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Feels, Breaking Up & Making Up, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Mark walks out on Jackson and Jackson cannot get over Mark.That's all I can say without giving away too much.





	1. The song

**Can't Get Over You**

**-Harana**

 

You said goodbye and broke my heart

Now I'm picking up the pieces

Can't get enough of my mistakes

I did my best

But it's still aching in my chest

It won't seem to go away

Since you left me that day

 

Seasons come and go

But the hurt it still shows

And I just want you to know

 

Not even a million teardrops

Can't get me over you

And even if I try to smile

I cry 'cause I miss you

Not even a million questions

Can ask why I need you

And even if I try to find

The answer is still you

And all I want is to let go

I tried a million times before

But I just can't figure out

Why I can't get over you

 

Shouldn't have thought

That time will heal

All the pain and sadness I feel

And they all say

Forgetting is easy

But you're so completely

Stuck in my head

 

Seasons come and go

But the hurt it still shows

And I just want you to know

 

Not even a million teardrops

Can't get me over you

And even if I try to smile

I cry 'cause I miss you

Not even a million questions

Can ask why I need you

And even if I try to find

The answer is still you

And all I want is to let go

I tried a million times before

But I just can't figure out

Why I can't get over you


	2. The Story

“Mark, baby. Please don’t go. I’m sorry. She meant nothing to me. I’m begging you for one last chance baby. Please, just don’t go.”

Jackson was practically on his knees, begging Mark not to go. He came back from a drunken stupor with love bites all over his neck. But this time, instead of finding Mark in bed like he usually do, Mark was sitting in the living room with all his bags packed. 

“Please baby. Just one last chance. I promise I will change baby.”

“I’m sick and tired of your lies, Gaga. I can’t live like this anymore.”

Jackson’s temper got the best of him.

“What do you want from me Yien? I gave you everything. Money, a house, everything!”

“I just want you! I want the old you before all this fame and money changed you! I want the Jackson who would comes back to this home we made and just talk! I want the Jackson that would think a million times before cheating on me! I want the Jackson before all this glitz and glamour happened!”

“You want us to be uncertain of our future on when our next meal is and all the anxiety that comes with it?!?!”

“Yes! If it means you being faithful to me!”

 

Tears was running down Mark’s face now. He never thought that it will come down to all this. He was the one who supported Jackson’s dreams to be a singer. It was him who pushed him to work hard on his dreams. But he never thought that it would change the boy that he fell in love with in the first place.  Jackson takes a deep breath. He knew he couldn’t lose Mark this way. Not after what they’ve been through. He wasn’t willing to lose him this way. He knew that this time it was his fault. He got caught up with the partying last night after winning yet another award for his latest single. But they didn’t meant anything to him. Mark was the one that matters. Jackson takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around Mark.

“Baby. I’m sorry. I promise I will change. Just don’t leave. You know I need you baby.”

Mark slowly disentangles himself from Jackson’s arms.

“As much as I love you babe, I just can’t live this way anymore. I’m flying back to LA today. Take care.”

“Baby please please please…”

“I’m sorry Jacks. I’ll always love you. Goodbye,” as Mark looks back to Jackson one last time before walking out the door. He knew it was cruel of him to leave Jackson the way he did but his heart couldn’t take it anymore. It shattered a long time ago. It was time for him to move on. To live a life without Jackson.

 

That was it. Mark left him. Jackson couldn’t believe that, that day would ever come. He thought that they would be together forever. He thought that Mark would always forgive him no matter what mistakes he make. Jackson walked into their once shared room. It looked the same. But when he walks over to the closet, he notice that half of it was empty. When he walks through the room, he notice that everything seems half empty. Mark had taken all his things. Jackson felt his heart break. But he couldn’t think anymore. He decided to just sleep. Maybe all of this is just a nightmare. Maybe when he wakes up after, Mark would still be there lying beside him. Yes. This is all in his mind. He just needs sleep.

 

 

Jackson woke up after a 12 hour sleep. He was tired and drunk. He felt like his fight with Mark was just a dream. He was sure that when he wakes up he would find the love of his life next to him, snoring away next to him.

“Mark? Baby?” as Jackson pushes himself off the bed slowly.

He felt the blood drained out from his body when he saw Mark’s side of the bed empty. He quickly get out of bed and went through everything. It was real. What happened yesterday was real. Mark left him. His things was gone. Jackson ran through the house calling out for Mark.

“Mark! Yien! Baby! Where are you?”

Jackson was getting frantic. His mind was all over the place. This could not be happening. Jackson picked up the phone and made a long distance call to LA. He had always been close to Mark’s family and it was no surprise that he has their number on speed dial. 

 

He was pacing around impatiently while waiting for somebody to pick up the phone. He wasn’t even sure what time it was over there. He didn’t really care.

“Hello?”

“Hello? Papa? Is Mark there? Can I talk to him? Please?”

Jackson sounded so small over the phone. Papa Tuan looks over at Mama Tuan. Mark just arrived a few hours ago looking so down. They didn’t get much out from him except the fact that he said that he finally left Jackson and he was now in his room, sleeping.

“Jiaer, he is sleeping. What happened? Why is Mark here? Did he really leave you?”

“It’s my fault papa. I was dumb. Please tell him I’m sorry and I want him back. I’m so sorry papa.”

“I’ll let him know that you called Jiaer. Thanks for calling. You take care of yourself.”

“You too papa.”

Then the line went dead. Jackson wasn’t sure how long he was cradling the phone until Bam Bam came over.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing? You have an interview like in an hour. Why do you look like this? Where is Mark hyung?” 

Bam Bam was trying to get the phone away from Jackson.

“He’s gone Bams. He’s gone.”

Bam Bam couldn’t get a single answer from Jackson except those words. He pushes Jackson into the room and into the shower. It was his duty as his manager.

“Come on hyung. You need to move. I'll pick out your outfit.”

Bam Bam got a shocked of his life when he notice the half empty closet. Now it seems to click what Jackson was muttering. 

 

Jackson seems to be in a daze when Bam Bam forced him to get dressed and out the door. Jackson doesn’t seem like himself in the car. Jackson was wearing his shades and a snapback. 

“Hyung, where is Mark hyung?”

“He’s gone Bams. Oh my god. Bring him back to me Bams. It’s all my fault.”

Bam Bam could hear Jackson’s voice breaking. He really wanted to lecture him but now isn’t the time. He has to get through the day first.

“Hyung, you need to focus. We need to get through today before your break.”

“Break. I was going to bring him to the Maldives you know. I had it all planned out…”

Jackson began mumbling to himself.

Bam Bam knew that today is going to be tough but he hopes he could get Jackson distracted enough to go through it.

 

By the end of the day, Jackson was tired and his mind was back at Mark. Bam Bam could actually breath easier having that Jackson did all the interviews in a good mood. He was charming as usual but now he has to get to the bottom of things.

“Hyung, where is Mark hyung?”

Jackson just breaks down and cry.

“He left me Bams. What should I do?”

“Why hyung? Where is Mark hyung?”

“He flew back to LA Bams. I was stupid. Bring him back to me.”

Bam Bam felt his temper flared up. Mark was like a brother to him. He was the one who listened to Mark when he first found out that Jackson was playing around. And it only happens when he is drunk so he had no recollection of it happening. He warned Jackson over and over again. He was sad that this happened but glad that Mark had finally had enough.

“I told you hyung! I told you over and over again to not play around! I told you that one day Mark hyung will get sick of it and walk out the door! Look what you’ve done! I told you to stop drinking so much every time you want to celebrate!”

“I know Bams. I will stop drinking. I just need Mark back here with me. You gotta help me Bams.”

“I’m sorry hyung. As much as I love the both of you, I’m with Mark hyung on this one.”

Bam Bam walked out the door, leaving Jackson alone in his house.

 

 

His house doesn’t feel like a home without Mark in it. Mark would be the protecting his little sanctuary as how he would put it. This was the only place that he could be himself. The place that he could be as spoiled as he wants to be with Mark. The place where he can just relax. When did he changed? Jackson vowed to himself that he would stop drinking and stop playing around.

 

Jackson tried his very best to win Mark back. He cleaned up his ways. He tried talking to Mark but Mark didn’t want to have anything to do with him. 

“Baby, I’ve stopped drinking for a few months now. Please baby. Please come back to me.”

“I’m sorry Jacks. I just can’t. I gotta go.”

And just like that, Mark had cut off all communications with him. It hurts like hell. As much as Jackson wants Mark back, there was nothing he could do once Mark had made up his mind.

 

 

Jackson tried his best to live without Mark in his life. He knew that no matter how much he cried, he would never get Mark back now. But what he didn’t anticipate was how much he would miss the elder. Even the thought of his smile could bring tears to Jackson’s eyes. He threw himself into his work. He was churning out more songs that he ever did in his life. But it all reflected his mood. He wanted so much to believe in the words that time heals all pain but that doesn’t seem to be the case for him. It seems like as time goes by, Mark seems to be permanently lodged in his mind. He couldn’t get him out even if he wanted to. The many nights he spent lying in their bed awake, he couldn’t get Mark out of his head. He contemplated in moving out of the house but he was holding on to that little sliver of hope that Mark would walk back in that door. And when he does, Jackson was sure he wasn’t going to do anything to make him walk out again.

 

He tried to meet new people. He try to get into new relationships. But all of it ended with them saying that his heart wasn’t in it. It all ended with them saying that he still couldn't get over his ex. No matter how much he tried to convince them, he himself couldn’t convince his heart. He finally told his parents. He got a scolding from his mother but at the same time she was consoling him. She knew how much he love Mark but it was his own stupid mistake that this all happened. 

 

Jackson made a list for all the million reasons why he should get over Mark but it still didn’t work. He tried to rationalize everything. His feelings. Mark’s feelings. But somehow he was stubbornly clinging on to Mark. He just couldn’t get Mark out of his head. But throughout the time after Mark left, Bam Bam did notice that Jackson stopped drinking. He notice that he was going home almost as soon as any shows or interviews was done. He was really trying to change his ways. Bam Bam wasn’t sure if it was good enough to get Mark back as he has been putting up with Jackson’s ways for the last few years. Was this good enough to get him back?

 

 

Two years later, Jackson was set to perform his new song in his concert in LA. It was his first world tour and this was the second last stop before his last stop in China. His latest song won multiple awards. He was getting great reviews about it. It was different than his usual rap or hip hop style. This was a ballad. But it took Jackson only 24 hours to write it all down before recording it. This was a song that speaks his heart. 

 

“Hi everybody!”

The crowd screams. Jackson could see all the signs that was held up. His name, his face. He was born to do this. He was happy.

“I would like to thank all of you for coming out today. I hope you all enjoyed yourself.”

The crowd screams again.

“This is the last song of the night. I know, you don’t want this to end. Me too. But, please get home safe. I hope you enjoy this last song.”

Jackson turns to the band and give them a thumbs up.

 

_ You said goodbye and broke my heart _

_ Now I'm picking up the pieces _

_ Can't get enough of my mistakes _

_ I did my best _

_ But it's still aching in my chest _

_ It won't seem to go away _

_ Since you left me that day _

 

Jackson remembers the day that Mark walked out the door and out of his life. How ironic that he would be singing this now in Mark’s hometown. He hope that Mark could understand his heart.

 

_ Seasons come and go _

_ But the hurt it still shows _

_ And I just want you to know _

 

_ Not even a million teardrops _

_ Can't get me over you _

_ And even if I try to smile _

_ I cry 'cause I miss you _

_ Not even a million questions _

_ Can ask why I need you _

_ And even if I try to find _

_ The answer is still you _

_ And all I want is to let go _

_ I tried a million times before _

_ But I just can't figure out _

_ Why I can't get over you _

 

This was something that this puzzles Jackson in a way. He tried everything but he still can’t get over Mark. This was truly what he was thinking.

 

_ Shouldn't have thought _

_ That time will heal _

_ All the pain and sadness I feel _

_ And they all say _

_ Forgetting is easy _

_ But you're so completely _

_ Stuck in my head _

 

He still disagree with the words that time will heal all pain. He still finds it hard and painful whenever he thinks about Mark. Forgetting someone you love is not easy at all.

 

_ Seasons come and go _

_ But the hurt it still shows _

_ And I just want you to know _

 

_ Not even a million teardrops _

_ Can't get me over you _

_ And even if I try to smile _

_ I cry 'cause I miss you _

_ Not even a million questions _

_ Can ask why I need you _

_ And even if I try to find _

_ The answer is still you _

_ And all I want is to let go _

_ I tried a million times before _

_ But I just can't figure out _

_ Why I can't get over you _

 

He had the crowd in tears by the end of the song. Heck, he himself was in tears. He had to take a minute for himself before speaking.

“Hope you like it… Thank you for co…”

In the sea of people, there was one face that he wasn’t expecting to find. He felt himself tearing up again. He had to compose himself before he could continue.

“Thank you all for coming and have a good night!”

As soon as he finished talking he rushed to the back stage and looked for his manager.

“Bams, did you give him a ticket? Is he here?”

“Who hyung? What are you talking about? You are not making any sense.”

“Mark!” as Jackson rushes out of the hall.

He was frantically looking for Mark. He was so sure that he saw him. He had sent tickets to Mark and his family but he wasn’t sure if they would be coming, especially Mark. He looked everywhere but he couldn’t find that familiar face. He ran around the arena just to try to catch a glimpse of his shadow. He was panting hard from running. His chest heaving. He was drenched in his sweat. He felt his legs gave away. He found himself sitting on the ground, crying. He knew that it was over. He walked back to the backstage dejectedly. He had missed his one chance of seeing the elder again.

 

He heard someone clearing their throat as he got closer. When he looked up, he felt his heart stopped. Mark looks ethereal. Jackson felt his throat went dry. 

“Hi.”

Jackson couldn’t get a word out when he heard Mark’s voice. How he missed that voice so much. Mark wave his hand in front of his face.

“Hello? Anybody home?”

Jackson just pulled Mark into his embrace. He didn’t care if Mark was struggling slightly. It just felt so good to have him in his arms again.

“I’m so sorry. Please come back to me baby.”

He could hear Mark sighing. He pulled back and cupped Mark’s face.

“Please come back to me. I promise I’ll never do that to you again. If I do, you can castrate me Yien.”

Mark started laughing. This was the boy that he fell in love with it. This witty little clown.

“Are you saying that you can’t get over me Gaga?”

Jackson felt relief. Mark’s laughter was music to his soul. He dared himself to wrap his arms around his waist.

“Well, I tried but…”

“Yah!” Mark pinches Jackson’s waist which has the younger flinching but he was not letting Mark go. Hell no. There is no way in hell is he going to let Mark get away  after so long. Over his dead body.

 

He brought their foreheads together.

“You are completely stuck in my head baby. I can’t and I don’t want to get over you. I miss you so much. Please forgive me and my stupid ways.”

“I miss you too. Like you said, I can castrate you if you do that again. Just so you know, I’m going to start sleeping with a knife under my pillow.”

“Whatever you want. I’ll do whatever you want baby. Just come home. Wait… what did you just say? Does that mean you are coming home?”

Mark blushed and smiled at Jackson’s expression.

“Is that still my home?”

“It's only our home when you are in it.”

Mark nods. Jackson felt that finally God has answered his prayers. He dared himself to kiss those lips that he missed.

“Oh god I miss your lips baby.”

“Is that all you miss Gaga?” Mark purred.

Jackson groans. His hands slips lower to squeeze Mark’s ass.

“This too but I’ll take your lips first,” crushing his lips over Mark’s again and again.

 

Mark giggles. This felt right. This time, it feels like they will be stronger than ever. Jackson knew he will never let this angel go again. It was a mistake the first time. This time, he will cherish him for the rest of his life.

“Hey Mark.”

“Yes Jackson?”

“Marry me?”

Mark was speechless. He really didn’t expect this as they just finally like got back together like 15 minutes ago.

“What? We just like got back together a little while ago.”

“I know but I’m not letting you out of my sight again. So, what do you say?”

Jackson was wriggling his eyebrows at Mark which made him laugh.

“You crazy idiot. But I’m just as crazy and idiotic as you cause I’m saying yes.”

Jackson started twirling Mark around after running round the parking lot like a madman. Mark laughs. He couldn’t believe what they were doing. When Jackson was back in his arms, it felt right. He felt that it was where he belong. In Jackson’s arms.

“I love you Mark.”

“I love you Jackson.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an indulgent post. Got this song stuck in my head and I just had to get it out. Enjoy!


End file.
